Oh my me, a Lotis Master?
by dream wind
Summary: Being continued soonAlice 19th and SM cross overfirst one too! Usagi left her old life after everything died away...Will she find happiness among the life of AliceArisu's little world?


Oh my me, A Lotis Master?  
  
  
Yup first ever Cross over of most recent manga series by famous Watase Yuu called 'Alice 19th', if you are familiar with Elder Futhark(24 set of Runes-preferably northern european ones) you will get this manga easily, it's addictive series, I believe it may end soon though :(..  
  
Prologue: It began like this...  
  
ALERT : vote on the couple since I can't make up mind wether it be *SM character* x Furei or will that be Kyou?Kazuki?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was late again! but not so often as she use to though, but mumbled, about having to relocate after her parents died and living with her Aunt and Uncle who were kind and understanding. She hastily grabbed a lovely lunch pack made with care from her Aunt, and rushed off in a whirl wind of blurred figure. Her aunt discreetly grinned, she heard of her niece's famous late sleeping habit from her sister, but it still amused her.  
  
"Wah am I so late for a new school???" Usagi sped past a short haired girl who seemed shocked at the speed she was going.  
  
"Wow, never seen anyone late run that fast..."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Class Please Welcome Tsukino Usagi,she has recently move din to this area so please help her if asks you"  
  
Class applauded, Alice stared at the girl, with lovely golden blond hair with a twinge of silvery sheen to them and crisp clear blue eyes, which seems to see right into you, when they directly looked at you.Her fine boned face seems to bloom with her natural content smile as she waved and spoke a few words.  
  
  
Lunch Break  
  
Alice finally worked up the courage to walk up to the girl who was sitting by herself, under a tree eating rather large amount of food for one person.  
  
"Yummy,,,excuse me Usagi-san?"  
  
"Ah yes?"  
  
Alice shuddered inside when she saw those blues eyes, where for a friction of time space saw knowledge beyond way beyond this girl's age.In those eyes, experience about life was like if it was thousands of years old...  
  
"Ah! sorry, You were new here so I thought...you might want company" Alice ,managed to finish her sentence.  
  
"Sure!" Usagi grinned broadly inviting her to sit beside her, soon, Kyou came along as well.  
  
Introductions gone through they talked about themselves or about the past, nothing cheerful, but in the end it formed a bond, that none of them knew it would tie them together forever.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alice walked back with Kyou and Usagi, everything was going fine until Frei showed up, grinning making flirterous gestures at Usagi, but suprisingly, Usagi smiled kindly but did not respond to his flirt charm.This made Alice and Kyou to look at Usagi then back at Frei and repeated it three times.  
  
"Usagi-san?"  
  
"Frei?"  
  
Frei blinked and laughed "You are the first girl who didn't blush at my charms! I must be running out of my tricks!"  
  
Kyou sighed at Frei's antics and Alice blushed.  
  
Usagi smiled but when she finally opened her half hooded eyes, Frei felt something pierce his mind, like this girl he just met have broken through his shields and gone right through them.Her eyes were eyes of thousands of years old, experience beyond her age, with anguish, pain but small shimmer of light shimmering there.Who was she? could she be a possibly a new potential master?  
  
"Hey, Alice, Kyou do you think?"  
  
Kyou quickly apologized to Usagi and dragged Frei in by his ears and Alice walked Usagi home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey! what was that for? she might have been good potential Lotis master!" Frei shook his head as Kyou sighed of relief,  
  
"I don't know about you, but recently she saw all her friends and even more recently her parents die, I think she would need sometime to get over all those events..."  
  
Frei frowned, is that why she only smiled? being polite as not to be rude. But her eyes were so blue, bluest eyes he has ever seen.She might be a possible target for Mara, and that was dangerous, if she allowed grief to overcome her heart, he had to get know her.  
  
"Kyou? is that Usagi girl in your class?"  
  
"No, But Seno's class I believe...why?"  
  
"She could become a potential target for Mara, with all that grief and now she is associated with us, she will a possible target for them against us.."  
  
Kyou now understood Frei's sudden intense gaze at the girl, is that why he thought that she maybe a Lotis master before somehow be lured to darkness with her grief?Alice had to be informed of this also.  
  
"Frei, did you see that girl's eyes?..."  
  
"Yes, it's not an eye of a girl of her age, it's much older, experienced, pained and anguished and perhaps a small light of hope shimmering among the darkness in her eyes"  
  
Nyozeka popped up "Huh? guess what we are having a new Lotis master in training! better be careful! she seems to have powerful psychic abilities though I felt that energy off that girl whilst I passed her"  
  
Both Frei and Kyou looked at Nyozeka intently, until Frei carefully asked  
  
"This girl is..was she with Alice?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ah ha! ah ha! got ya there! yup in this series, the words of each particular alphabet they speak has powers to make things happen.It was such tradition regarded in Magickal practices in days gone by, words that are manifested with power.  
  
If you want to find out more go to Hikaru's wonderful site and possibly the best site for Alice 19th info in English!  
  
http://www.chiharu.nu/arisu/index.shtml  
  
yup that's her site! I am addicted to this series  
  
*Frei *hearts in her eyes* ^_^;; 


End file.
